General Grievous
This article refers to a combination of Canon and Legends versions of General Grievous. If you are confused, please refer to this page. Background General Grievous was a brilliant Separatist military strategist and a feared Jedi hunter, known for his ruthlessness and hacking cough. A twisted melding of flesh and metal, his body itself was a weapon, allowing him lightning quick strikes and devastating blows. He was also quick to retreat from a disadvantageous tactical position in battle, a tactic that worked until one final meeting with Obi-Wan Kenobi. He was also a brilliant military strategist who can't be bothered with compassion or mercy for his enemies. His lightning strikes and effective battle planning made him infamous in the eyes of the Republic, but heroic for the Confederacy of Independent Systems. Grievous' living matter was encased within his precision-engineered artificial body; inside the hardened shell beat the heart of a remorseless Jedi killer. A pressurized gut-sack held his vital organs, while his skull-like mask contained his living eyes and brain. Each of his six-fingered arms could split in two, resulting in an array of four limbs, each armed with a lightsaber that he would take as a grim trophy of his foes. Grievous could spin these arms in a whirling storm of deadly light. Despite his imposing image, it seemed Grievous was a coward at heart, only entering into combat with opponents he believes he can defeat. This was due to invasive and manipulative brain surgery performed on him in secret by separatist scientists, and originally, Grievous was known to willingly take on seemingly impossible foes. His ruthlessness and thirst for victory at any cost made him Enemy Number One in the eyes of the Jedi Council.http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Grievous History Before becoming a cyborg, Grievous was named Qymaen jai Sheelal and was a fearless Kaleesh warrior, beloved by his people for his heroic efforts in the Huk War. When the Kaleesh called for help from the invading Huks,the Jedi aided them but the Huks lied to the Jedi and told them that the Kaleesh started the war and the Jedi helped the Huks instead of the heroic Kaleesh. Sheelal and his people fought against the Jedi/Huk onslaught and was later enslaved by the Jedi and Huk on Chancellor Valorrum's orders. Sheelal and his best friend (and possibly girlfriend), Ronderu Iij Kummar, fought alongside each other but after a battle, Kummar was separated from Sheelal and killed by Huks. After more fierce fighting with the Huk, Kalee was in debt and InterGalactic Banking Clan member San Hill asked Grievous to help him with secret service in return for Kalee being free from debt. Grievous didn't question the Muun and accepted - but the Muun couldn't be trusted. San Hill instead harassed Kalee with Munificent-class ships and when Grievous came back, he was furious and quit the IGBC to save his people. San Hill was furious and secretly sabotaged his ship with Count Dooku and Geonosian Poggle the Lesser. Grievous was severely disfigured and nearly killed when his escape pod "malfunctioned" and exploded. Unaware of the forming Confederacy's treachery, Grievous was told by San Hill that he needed a new body. Grievous refused and said he would die honorably for the Kaleesh, but the Muun didn't care and tortured Grievous until he accepted. They betrayed him yet again, replacing the parts of his brain responsible for mercy and compassion with circuitry. Grievous was placed as commander of a massive droid army, even though he dislikes droids. and Grievous dislikes droids, and thought of it as a huge insult when he was called a "droid" because of his robotic exoskeleton, becoming furious. He frequently loses his patience with the droids under his command, and has been known to destroy them in fits of rage. He later had customized melee droids made for him. With the new guards being built for the new Confederacy, Grievous borrowed Sifo-Dyas's lightsaber and trained with Dooku and trained the MagnaGuards to fight in Kaleesh fighting skills. After that, he was soon ready for battle and on top of that, Dooku lied to Grievous, saying that the Jedi destroyed his ship, to make him hate the Jedi even more. The Jedi enslaved the Kaleesh with the Huks and Grievous tried to explain the Huks were lying but the Jedi didn't listen. The Jedi Master T'chooka D'oon slaughtered General Grievous's people and became known as "The Executioner of Kalee." When the Jedi arrived on Geonosis, Grievous stayed behind to protect Poggle the Lesser’s lieutenant. The Jedi Master Ur-Sema Du was searching the catacombs where Grievous was hiding. They met and engaged in combat, even he didn't particularly want to fight her. Grievous defeated and killed her with a MagnaGuard staff, then took her lightsaber as his prize - the first of many in a very impressive collection. Appearances *Star Wars Episode 3: Revenge of the Sith *Star Wars: The Clone Wars' *''Dark Jedi'' *Star Wars: Clone Wars *Star Wars: Kanan Weapons #Stolen lightsabers #MagnaGuard Electrostaff #Customized DT-57 Annihilator blaster pistol Vehicles *''Munificent-''class star frigate *''Recusant-''class light destroyer *''Providence-''class carrier/destroyer *''Invisible Hand'' *Modified Tsmeu-6 personal wheel bike References Videos Really awesome video that I give credit to evanova95 on youtube, the true story of grievous! Gallery Grievous again.JPG|Grievous 1 Grievous 2.JPG|Grievous 2 Grievous profile pic.jpg|Grievous 3 Grievous 6.JPG|Grievous 4 Grievous 4.JPG|Grievous vs Obi-Wan Grievous 12.jpg|Grievous 5 Grievous 3.JPG|Grievous vs Obi-Wan 2 Grievous 5.JPG|Grievous 6 Grievous drawing.jpg|Grievous (drawing) Grievous 10.JPG|Grievous 7 Grievous 11.JPG|General Black|link=General Black Grievous vs obi wan.JPG|Grievous vs Obi-Wan 3 Episode 3 general grievous lightsabers.jpg|Grievous 8 Grievous background pic.JPG|Grievous 9 Grievous original.jpg|Grievous 10 Early War General Grievous.jpg|Grievous 11 Wiki-background|Grievous 12 Category:Characters Category:Canon Category:Kaleesh Category:Cyborgs Category:Heroes Category:Killed by Jedi Category:Pages with broken file links